


Race To The Finish

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It was a typical morning really as they raced to get ready for work on time. Perhaps it was a mistake to let Die and Toshiya share a room, but it was too late to change things now.





	Race To The Finish

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very oldest Jrock fics but it made me smile so I'm happy to be sharing it with you. The original disclaimer actually apologised for not knowing the members very well! How times have changed.

            “Hurry up!” Die complained. “We’re going to be late.”

            “And who’s fault is that?” Toshiya complained, coming out of the bathroom still dripping wet. A towel was wrapped loosely around his waist and Die stared in disbelief. Not because his friend was pretty much naked, when you toured with people you got used to that, but because they had about five minutes to leave and still make it to rehearsal on time. It wasn’t wise to make Kaoru mad but from the looks of things, Toshiya was going to do just that.

            “You’re the one who didn’t set the alarm clock.” Die complained.

            “I thought you had done it!” Toshiya argued. Looking back, it properly hadn’t been a good idea for the two of them to be sharing a room. This always happened when the two got together, they spent half the night messing about until they both collapsed exhausted. Things like setting the alarm clock always escaped their minds. In fact, if it hadn’t been for Shinya coming to see if they were ready to come down for breakfast they would most likely still been asleep.

            Still it was Shinya’s turn to get a room to himself. Ever since Kaoru and Kyo had become a couple the three of them had taken it in turns to sleep alone. It was only fair after all. Things would have been easier if the band had an even number but it hadn’t worked out that way.

            “Where’s my t-shirt?” Toshiya asked desperately, as he searched through the mess on the floor.

            “I think you threw it at me during that pillow fight,” Die commented, as he searched around his bed. “Can’t you just wear a different one?”

            “But it’s my favourite.” Toshiya complained.

            “Tough, we don’t have time to search.” Die remarked. “Just throw on anything.”

            “I guess you’re right,” Toshiya sighed as he went to get a clean top. “Next time we over sleep, I get first shower.”

            “Sure.” Die agreed. The two often overslept when staying together and so this last minute rush was common. The rule was that one couldn’t leave without the other because then whoever grabbed the shower first would always make it on time, leaving their friend to face Kaoru’s wrath alone.

            “Ready?” Die asked, as Toshiya slipped on his shoes.

            “I can’t find my phone.” Toshiya complained scanning the room.

            “Forget it.” Die decided, glancing at his watch. If they left this second they stood a chance of getting there on time.

            “Come on then.” Toshiya shouted, grabbing the first set of car keys he could find and walking out of the room, his hair still wet and his t-shirt covered in damp patches because he hadn’t bothered to dry himself properly.

            “No time to wait for the lift.” Die decided heading for the stairs. Toshiya followed his friend, they were only two floors up so running down the stairs would prove a lot quicker. Better down than up.

            Tripping on his untied shoe lace Toshiya fell down the last flight of stairs, thankfully they were carpeted so nothing was seriously hurt.

            “You ok?” Die asked laughing.

            “Yeah.” Toshiya responded looking a little embarrassed. At least it was only Die who had seen and not their fans.

            “That’s one way to get down the stairs quickly.” Die commented, as the two ran for Toshiya’s car.

            “It won’t unlock!” Toshiya complained.

            “Try again.” Die encouraged, looking at his watch again.

            “Oh, these are your car keys.” Toshiya said laughing.

            “Idiot,” Die laughed as they ran for his car a few parking spaces away. “Hey why are you driving my car?” He complained, as he noticed Toshiya was in the driver’s seat.

            “Do you want to be late?” Toshiya demanded, as he began to back out of the car space. Quickly Die slammed his door shut and sat back in the seat. There was nothing more he could do to get to work on time. It was all up to Toshiya now.

 

            “I didn’t realise there was a speed camera there!” Toshiya commented as he noticed the flash of light behind them. He was travelling at 40 in a 30 limit. “Sorry.”

            “Kaoru is scarier than the police, forget about it.” Die commented.

            “I know.” Toshiya replied. Slowing down slightly to go around a corner.

            “I’ll pay for it.” Toshiya promised.

            “Of course you will,” Die said glaring at his friends. “Are you trying to suggest you might not have?”

            “No.” Toshiya lied.

            Parking wonky in a car space the two men dived out of the car, only just remembering to lock it.

           

            “Twelve” Kaoru counted down, looking up from his watch to see his friends and co workers running into the concert hall. Still they weren’t there yet. They had to reach the stage for it to count as arriving at work. Shinya was sitting calmly at his drum kit. He had arrived in plenty of time. Kyo was standing at the back of the stage leaning against the wall. He too had arrived on time. Mainly because it was impossible to be late when you shared a room and lift with your boss.

            Kaoru had been obsessed with punctuality right from the beginning.  He considered lateness to be both rude and a waste of time. However, he had got even worse after meeting a vocalist named Gackt. Gackt too liked his staff to be punctual and he had told Kaoru about his penalty games for those who were late. A practice Kaoru had taken up for himself.

            “11,” Kaoru counted down. “10. 9. 8.”

            Picking up speed Toshiya and Die bolted down the central isle. Desperate to reach the stage.

            “4. 3. 2.” Kaoru counted. However he never got to one as by two they were both collapsed on the stage, panting madly from there wild dash.

            “Made. It.” Toshiya got out relieved.

            “Don’t cut it so close in future.” Kaoru scolded before starting rehearsal. Tragedy averted, Die and Toshiya’s next challenge was to make it through the morning without fainting from hunger. For the two of them, life had always felt like a game.


End file.
